The present invention relates to a technology for deriving information about displacement of a vehicle component.
Conventionally, there are known various vehicle collision sensors for detecting occurrence of a collision in the event of a vehicle accident. For example, disclosed in Japanese patent document no. JP-A-05-45372 as listed below is an arrangement of employing a structure of cancelling insulation between two electric conductors so as to establish electric continuity therebetween when a vehicle side door is subjected to an impact exceeding a certain value in the event of a vehicle lateral collision, thus sensing occurrence of a collision on the vehicle side door as an electric signal.
By the way, in a structure for restraining a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision by an occupant restraint system such as an airbag, there is a high demand for technology for improving the occupant restraining capability. For this, it is highly requested to develop an effective sensor for improving detection capability in order to rapidly and securely detect occurrence of a vehicle collision.
The present invention is made in view of the aforementioned point and it is an object of the present invention to provide a technology, relating to detection of information about displacement of a vehicle component during a vehicle collision, which is effective for improving the detection characteristics.